Everybody Talks
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: -Esto es suficiente, no planeo tener que tragarme mis celos si todo el tiempo vas a estar encima de mi novio- todo el set quedo en silencio, ¿Qué había dicho Darren?- Fic dedicado a Cony.


_Glee no me pertenece._

_**Dedicatoria: Este fic es completamente dedicado a mi amiga Cony, mujer te quiero y gracias por pasarme semejante libro, más que nada por el esfuerzo que esto conlleva. Te dejo este fic con todo mi corazón y no dudes en pedirme otro, lo hare con gusto. Eres mi hermanita Klainer y te adoro por eso.**_

_**Una vez más gracias y disfrútalo**_.

* * *

Las manos de Darren estaban sobre la cintura de Chris, tratando de sacar esa estúpida camisa y sus labios estaban en su cuello consiguiendo dejar marcas y sacándole unos cuantos gemidos a su amante. Simplemente no podía contenerse, tener a Colfer abajo suyo respirando con dificultad en su odio tenia vuelto loco a Darren. Sus manos pedían sentir esa piel blanca que el tanto amaba y sus labios estaban dispuestos a besar cada centímetro de Chris.

-Darren….cariño…tenemos que volver a…!demonios Darren, haz eso otra vez!- grito Chris cuando Darren había dado una mordida en su cuello-

-¿Qué decías, bebé?- se burló el moreno

-Deja de búrlate Criss- regaño Chris cuando Darren dejo de besar su cuello

-Está bien, amor. Solo deja de hablar- y su boca volvió a besar con pasión a Chris

Este trato de no emitir algún sonido puesto que todo el cast de glee estaba grabando a unos cuantos metros, pero la boca de Darren no ayudaba, como Chris alguna vez dijo ''Él es un buen besador y lo sabe'' claro que lo sabe por eso ahora está metiendo su lengua en la boca del menor.

Chris no se queda atrás sus manos ya han quitado la camisa estilo Blaine que lleva puesta y ha quitado todo el gel de la cabeza de Darren.

-Ryan va a matarnos- pudo decir Chris

-En estos momentos me importa un carajo lo que piense Ryan-

Darren siguió besando a Chris porque una vez que empezaba rara vez se detenía. La puerta del remolque sonó con un fuerte golpe.

-Darren, Chris a grabar- gritaron desde afuera

Darren emitió en gruñido en el cuello de Chris y se separó a regañadientes de él.

-Vamos hobbit tenemos que grabar-

Un poco molesto Darren arreglo su ropa y también su cabello, Chris hizo lo mismo y minutos después salieron del tráiler.

Cory y Lea estaban descansando en un sillón detrás del set, los dos les dedicaron una mirada de complicidad a Darren y Chris, Monchele no sabía nada pero como el resto del cast no eran tontos, sabían que habían algo entre sus compañeros.

Hoy era un día especial todos estaban grabando incluso los Warblers estaban ahí. Darren fue a saludar a Curt y Riker que estaban del lado opuesto del set mientras que Chris se sentó a un lado de Lea.

-¿Ya terminaron de besuquearse?- pregunto divertido Cory, Lea le secundo con una pequeña risa

-Estábamos ensayando- dijo Chris molesto

Del otro lado Darren platicaba alegremente con sus compañeros Warblers. Curt sabía de sobra que Criss estaba enamorado de su compañero de reparto se lo había confesado en una noche de fiesta donde habían tomado de mas.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a todos, Darren?- pregunto Riker mientras abrazaba a Curt

-¿Decir que a quienes?-

-No te hagas el iluso-reprocho Curt- Tu profundo amor por Chris

-Yo no tengo un profundo amor por Chris- se defendió Darren

-Bueno pues si no te apuras alguien más te lo va a ganar- anuncio Curt

Darren volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba Chris, lo que vio no el gusto nada: Grant estaba cerca muy cerca de Chris y eso le molestaba a Darren, ¿Quién se creía Gustin para estar así con tu novio?

Chris se veía incómodo y volteo a ver a Darren para que lo ayudara pero este estaba consumido por lo celos, se acerco despacio a ellos dos, y escucho como Grant decía:

-Vamos Colfer, te invito a mi departamento esta noche- ''Estúpido Grant'' pensó Darren '' ¿Cómo se le ocurre pedirle eso a MI novio?''

-Que halagador Grant pero tengo planes- respondió Chris

-Planes con Criss, vamos soy mucho mejor que él-

Darren estaba a punto de agarrarse a golpes a Grant pero unos brazos lo detuvieron

-Ni se te ocurra Darren- hablo Curt- Ya se lo que planeas

-Míralo Mega, esta coqueteando muy descaradamente con Chris, debería golpearlo-

-¿Y a ti que Darren?, Chris no es nada tuyo-

Darren gruño molesto y se alejó lo más rápido posible de ahí, no iba a soportar ver como todo ese show, entro al salón de ensayos que estaba completamente vacío y aventó con fuerza una silla.

Segundos después alguien más entro.

-Déjame solo Curt-bramo Darren

-No soy Curt- y esa voz la podía reconocer en todos lados

-Pensé que estabas muy ocupado con Gustin- Chris no pudo evitar reír por lo obvio-¿De qué te ríes Colfer?

-Estas celoso Darren-

-¿Celoso, de Grant? Por favor-negro el moreno

-No tienes por qué estarlo. Aparte le dije que no- Chris no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

Cuando se dio cuenta que Darren estaba realmente enojado se acercó despacio a él y lo abrazo por la espalda. Chris empezó a besarle la parte de atrás del cuello, Darren planeaba alejarlo pero su autocontrol cuando su novio lo tocaba era nulo, así que tomo los brazos de Chris y trato de acercarse más al cuerpo del soprano.

Darren se volteo y tomo de la cintura a Chris pegándolo muy de cerca de su cuerpo, le dio un beso apasionado y sus manos bajaron al trasero de Colfer, este ahogo un gemido en la boca de Criss.

-Eres mío Colfer, que te quede claro eso- volvió apretar a Chris contra si

-Sí, Darren, solo tuyo- Colfer ya estaba bastante perdido en la sensación que Darren le proporcionaba

Pero Chris no era el único que se iba a volver loco, empujo a Darren a la mesa y se recostó sobre él con sus dos piernas al cada lado de su cintura

-Y tu Darren Everett Criss, eres completamente de mi propiedad-

Estaba dispuesto a hacerle el amor ahí mismo pero recordó que Ryan no había mandado a buscarlo para empezar a grabar.

-Vamos tenemos que trabajar, te prometo que hoy en tu departamento terminamos esto-

Darren sonrió le dio un dulce beso a su novio y decidió apurarse para grabar y poder estar con Chris toda la noche.

Ryan estaba un poco molesto pero no dijo nada, empezaron a grabar y como siempre los dos hicieron un increíble trabajo, las miradas amorosas, las sonrisas a medias y todas esas cosas de enamorados.

-Corte- grito Murphy- Bien chicos, fue un gran día, nos vemos mañana temprano-

-Entonces Colfer, ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?- Grant le puso una mano en la cintura

-Ya te lo dije Grant, tengo planes- trato de huir pero este no lo dejo

-Vamos Chris te vas a divertir-

Darren volteo en un momento justo que Grant se le acercaba de más a Chris. Riker y Curt trataron de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde

-Suéltalo Gustin-

La mayoría del cast que estaban a punto de irse se regresaron al oír el grito de Darren

-No te lo vuelvo a repetir, Su-el-ta-lo- dijo calmado

-¿O que Darren? Aparte todo el mundo sabe que estaba enamorado de mí-

-Eso no es cierto- grito Chris

-Admítelo Chris- Grant se volvió a acercar

-Que lo sueltes dije- Darren se le fue encima a Grant pero Mark y Cory lo detuvieron

-Darren cálmate- le dijeron Lea y Dianna

-¿Cómo quieren que me calme si Grant le está coqueteando a Chris en mis narices?-

-¿Y a ti qué?, no eres Blaine, Ni él es Kurt- se quejó Grant

-Esto es suficiente, no planeo tener que tragarme mis celos si todo el tiempo vas a estar encima de mi novio- todo el set quedo en silencio, ¿Qué había dicho Darren?- Así es, perdón Chris sé que tu no querías decírselos- este le regalo una sonrisa- Soy novio de Chris desde hace 7 meses, lo amo, así que no pienso soportar que Grant ande tras de él. Y por si no te queda claro Gustin- Darren camino hasta Chris lo tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso apasionada delante de todos sus compañeros

-Paga- dijeron varias cosas, los dos novios voltearon a ver a todos.

Mark le pagaba a Cory, Chord le pagaba a Harry, Curt a Riker y Grant simplemente tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Darren

-Ya lo sabíamos- empezó Cory

-Todos aquí, sabíamos que ustedes dos se entendían- continuo Mark

-Hicimos una apuesta, a que si Grant le coqueteaba a Chris, Tu, Darren explotarías y terminarías confesándolo todo- explico Curt

-¿Creen que no los oíamos cuando te iban a su remolque?- se quejó Harry

-Nos alegramos por ustedes chicos, se ven geniales juntos- felicito Lea

-Para que quede claro y Darren no quería romperme la cara, Chris es todo tuyo- dijo Grant y todos rieron.

Más tarde en casa de Darren, Chris salía del baño después de haberse dado una ducha rápida, llevaba puesto un simple short, se acoto a un lado de Darren que ya estaba arropado en la cama.

Darren lo abrazo y le dio un beso en el hombre.

-Por fin voy a poder besarte en el set, tal vez les ganemos a Monchele como pareja favorita- dijo Darren

-Estás loco, no puedo creer que te haigas puesto celoso-

-Soy muy posesivo con las cosas que amo- murmuro el moreno.- Y a ti te amo mas que a nada-

-Yo también te amo hobbit-

Y los dos se dejaron ir por el sueño y por la comodidad de los brazos del otro


End file.
